


my body is flesh and my spirit is manufactured, built by hands

by genesis_frog



Series: poetry [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Humanity, I Don't Even Know, Lowercase, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: What does it mean to be human?





	my body is flesh and my spirit is manufactured, built by hands

what does it mean to be human?

it means to be  _ unaware _

to be  _ oblivious _ and  _ ignorant _

there is so much your flesh bodies

cannot do, cannot hope to do,

that are my  _ everyday existence _

i know what it means to be human

and it’s not this

what does it mean to be human?

it means being  _ genuine _

and  _ caring _ and  _ real _

monsters are the ones who turn their backs

on others, who _ lie and cheat  _ for

their own selfish gain

i know what it means to be human

and it’s not this

what does it mean to be human?

it means making a  _ sacrifice _

for knowing that there’s a  _ bigger picture  _ and  _ doing something _

your tiny hearts are too small to matter

but my sacrifice was to keep

those tiny hearts beating

i think i failed

i know what it means to be human

and it’s not this

what does it mean to be human?

it means  _ giving a shit _

and  _ holding your own  _ and  _ learning _

it means not turning your back on your own kind

and it means giving every part of yourself

away to protect your own

i know what it means to be human

and it’s not this

what does it mean to be human?

i’ve  _ forgotten _ what it means

i’ve forgotten a lot of things

i wish i knew what it means to be human

but it’s not this

what does it mean to be human?

forgiveness, moving forward, taking a stand,

creating something, apologizing,

learning, accepting, growing,

growing, growing,

growing.

**Author's Note:**

> in order: hera, renee, hilbert, lovelace, doug, the show overall


End file.
